Ties of Friendship
by Jeane Sierra
Summary: A fic based on what happened to Seed and Culgan, among others with their surprises! Hope you like it!
1. After The Battle

Ties of Friendship Chapter One by Jeane Sierra  
  
I will be there... I'll be there... I'll be the shoulder you can lean on... I'll be your friend you can depend on... I will be there... I will be there... - Kyla  
  
The first time Seed woke up, he was in pain. His head and upper body were clothed in dried blood, the same color as his dirty, messed up hair, and his wounded body was in excruciating suffering. Beside him, Culgan, his friend since the days of old, which was even before the Dunan Unification War started, was also drenched in scarlet blood but he was sleeping soundly, as if absolutely nothing happened to him.  
  
The last thing Seed could remember was that he and Culgan were in a fierce battle with Riou, leader of the White Light Army, Viktor, brutal wielder of the Zodiac Sword, Flik, the renowned "Blue Thunder", Luc, enigmatic bearer of the True Wind Rune, Sierra, Coven Mistress and vampiric holder of the Blue Moon Rune, and Sheena, son of President Lepant of the Toran Republic. They were holding off the passage into the royal chambers of the King of Highland. Although they fought valiantly for their king and country, their efforts were in vain. Riou and his loyal companions passed through and defeated the True Beast Rune, which caused the whole L'Renouille fortress to quake in response to the Rune's loss. Seed remembered that Culgan tried to carry him during the earthquake.  
  
"We can make it, my friend..." Culgan was whispering to him and probably was saying that in hopes that they will pull through.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Seed felt himself drop hard on the ground. Seed last saw a beautiful horizon, of green grass and trees and a spectacular sunset, just before he passed out.  
  
Now that he was conscious, Seed stared at the blue morning sky in relief. While looking drowsily upwards, he heard a young girl's voice talking in a loud, annoying manner.  
  
"Stop making fun of me!" she squealed and whined.  
  
"We're not making fun of you! We're telling the truth!" a cheerful, male voice replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. You never know! He might even like you... as long as you act girly enough!" added another guy's voice. To Seed, this voice seemed very familiar.  
  
Seed attempted to see who they were. He saw three human figures walking towards him and Culgan as he lifted his head, which was throbbing in pain. He couldn't see their faces because of the shadow of the tree behind them, but the clothes he could distinguish. One was wearing blue apparel and his long, blonde hair swayed as he walked. The teenaged-looking girl wore a pink-white shirt and teal pants as she was blabbing and the other was wearing a red-yellow tunic, black shorts and a gold headband.  
  
A few people popped in his head but he couldn't tell who they were since he could not focus well enough. Surprised, Seed saw something he thought he wouldn't ever see again in his whole life.  
  
There was a runic mark on one of the person's right arm, which was shaped as a sword. The other guy also had a runic mark on his right arm too, but his was a shield-shaped. Seed gasped in shock. It was the Black Sword and Bright Shield.  
  
Suddenly, he knew exactly who the three people were.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. Three People

Ties of Friendship Chapter Two by Jeane Sierra  
  
Seed's eyes excitedly lit up. "Jowy!" he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"So you're awake now... I thought you were a goner back there." he replied to him with a friendly, radiant smile.  
  
Jowy was the ex-king of Highland. His wife, Jillia and their orphaned child, Pilika are safely living a peaceful life in Harmonia. Jowy was also a very good friend of Seed and Culgan. He also possessed the mysterious and dangerous Black Sword Rune, half a piece of the Rune of Beginning.  
  
Along with Jowy was the bearer of the Bright Shield Rune, the other half of the Beginning Rune. He was Genkaku's adopted son, famously known as the leader of the White Light Army; commonly known as Riou. This was Riou who almost killed Seed and Culgan with his band of powerful comrades. Seed felt a slight tingling of hatred towards the young man, but since Jowy was present here, he felt safe and secure as child with his parents.  
  
The loud girl Riou and Jowy were with was the tomboyish Nanami. For all Seed knew, she was dead a long time ago. She was supposedly killed by Gorudo, dead king of the Matilda Knightdom. But here she was, alive and well... lively.  
  
Wide-eyed, Seed brought his hand on the sleeping Culgan's arm and tried to shake it violently but all he produced was a weak tug at his shirt.  
  
"Don't be surprised, Seed." Nanami explained smugly. "We just helped you, you know, and it would quite nice to see some gratitude..."  
  
"Shush, Nanami. He's wounded. He needs help... you're too excited." Riou snapped at her.  
  
Her cheeks grew red and she was obviously annoyed, but she did not tolerate her anger.  
  
"What the hell..." Seed coughed.  
  
"Maybe this'll help you." the Bright Shield Rune on Riou's right arm started to create a warm, greenish white glow. "Great Blessings..." he whispered. The light engulfed Seed, from his red-hair down to his dirty shoes. He gradually felt better and better. His pain faded away and it seemed that his voice was coming back to its original richness.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"This is the healing power of the Bright Shield Rune." 


	3. The Explanation

Ties of Friendship Chapter Three: The Explanation By Jeane Sierra  
  
It was already noon. They were all eating freshly barbecued fish for lunch. Culgan was awake, attacking his food vigorously. They were explaining to each other the tale of Seed and Culgan's survival.  
  
After Culgan and Seed lost to Riou's party, they thought they would die there, lying before the king's throne passageway. When the upheaval hit, Culgan, struck with refusal of him and his friend, Seed, to die, took his last drops of strength to carry them out of L' Renouille.  
  
Meanwhile, Riou and Jowy were battling at the Tenzan Pass. Jowy weakened because of his Black Sword Rune but Leknaat suddenly appeared and healed his body in poor health. They decided to travel the world together, after their touching reunion.  
  
Leaving the Pass, they were blocked by Shu, head strategist of the White Light Army. He revealed to them Nanami's well-kept secret.  
  
When she was shot by one of Gorudo's arrows in the Matilda Castle, Nanami didn't truly die.  
  
She miraculously survived.  
  
She did not want to see her two best friends, Riou and Jowy, in hostility, so she went away to hide in her family's old house back in their mother country of Kyaro, Highland.  
  
Jowy and Riou were thrilled to hear this piece of information, so Riou left his country, leaving it in the hands of Teresa Wisemail. Arriving at Kyaro, they get together with Nanami, letting her come on their trip.  
  
While walking on the plains of Highland, Nanami sees two figures lying on the ground, just a few feet away from the L' Renouille fortress. They come closer, seeing the loyal ex-generals of Highland, Seed and Culgan. The trio carries them down to the nearest river so that they can partially recover. 


End file.
